1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of dispensing faucets for fluids more especially liquids. The field of the invention is more particularly that of electrically operated dispensing faucets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With respect to dispensing faucets to the extent that electrically operated faucets are known their capabilities are very limited. It is believed that known faucets do not possess desired capabilities in the beverage field but also in the field of other liquids including semi-liquids or even viscous flowing materials such as catsup or mustard.
As far as known with respect to the dispensing of beer, there have not existed electrically operated faucets having the capability of handling this beverage.
Further with respect to prior art the capability of dispensing faucets of creating or building up foam as desired and that of extracting CO.sub.2 from the solution has not existed so that it was not possible to produce a foam collar on the the dispensed beer to our knowledge.
In connection with the portioning of beer, due to the foam it has not been possible to pour the beer completely without foam to a proper set level, there has been no capability of pouring the beer without foam and then setting the foam on top to a desired level.
Largely in the past only manually operated faucets have been used where portioning has not automatically been possible with its various advantages.